


Healing

by Rory



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Flug takes care of Black Hat, I wanted Flug to risk his life, LITERALLY, M/M, and Black Hat to save him, does red hat count as OC?, heavily inspired by the cloven viscount, it's mainly blood, not the one fandom expect, slight gore but not really, sort of white hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Black Hat goes to the rescue of a kidnapped Flug. He gets him, but the poor doctor is in a very bad shape. What's the solution now?A cure usually forbidden for demons saves the doctor, but what toll will fall on Black Hat's shoulders?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in mind for the whole day, it's a pain when you get ideas and can't write them.  
> Didn't proofread this, it's 4AM here and I just wanted to get this out of my system, so let me know eventual errors.
> 
> If you like it, I might as well write a sequel, possibly smut.

Time was crucial.  
Even Black Hat, who always do what he wants when it pleases him, was in a hurry.  
Some idiotic heroes thought it was a brilliant idea to kidnap HIS scientist for informations.

  
Flug was out dealing with a picky customer, when the heroes got him, and his suitcase was filled with brand new inventions. Black Hat told the others they needed Flug back and quickly because of them, but the truth was that no one actually believed it, not even himself.  
So here he was, rushing to the rescue like he was prince charming saving his beauty from the dragon.  
‘Ugh’ he thought. He should stop letting Dementia watch cartoons at an incedibly high volume, thosee cheesy things she watch sometimes ware starting to get to him.

  
'Damn it' whispered Black Hat, as his luxury black car dodged other vehicles and Dementia was screaming excited from the window, GPS signal from Flug more clear and near them each minute.  
With an expert twist of the steering wheel and a light hit of the brake, Black Hat stopped elegalty in front of a normal looking warehouse in the suburbs. The place was deserted, probably the reason those heroes picked it as their hideway from him.

  
Fools.  
Nobody can hide from Black Hat.

  
Dementia immediately crashed the front door, aided by 5.0.5. The bear was no fighter, usually, but if there was a friend to be saved, he could be quite ferocious, Black Hat made a note of this in the back of his mind.  
Usually he wouldn’t have taken his subordinates on this kind of mission since he was able to destroy the heroes alone, but he needed a distraction since they had a hostage.

  
Turning into black smoke, the demon sneaked from the entrance on the back, obviously not enconuntering anyone as the heroes were all occupied by the the lizard girl and the bear.  
The demon surpassed various rooms, a kitchen, a common room, a small lab. Only when he got near a set of stairs leading down he smelled the faint trace of Flug.  
Once downside, he took his humanoid form again, quickily looking into the cellars. He did not have to search much.

  
The corridor was pristine, except for a small pool of blood coming out from the opposite side.  
Black Hat ran quickly towards it, telling himself that was for the nnoyance of being there, and not for apprehension for the doctor.  
Not. Totally not apprehension.

  
Whice was indeed justifiable, as he approached the door the smell of blood increased alarmingly.  
Door vaporized, Back Hat almost let out a gasp: Flug was laying in a pool of his own blood, unconscious and barely breathing, his bag torn to pieces and his goggles laying on his side, soaked in blood.

  
Quickly, the demon kneeled before him to check the situation; the blood was fresh, like he was being tortured just before they arrived, small cuts covered his body, his right arm was undoubtedly broken, adn a couple of his ribs, the demon guessed, given the bruised on the doctor’s ribcage. But the worst thing was a big gash on Flug’s stomach, and now that Black Hat was so near, he could smell a faint hint of gastric acid, the blow probably damages his internal organs.

  
To sum up, the poor doctor was barely alive, and with not many chances to survive the night. Not even the next hour, if left there.  
Black Hat shoved Flug’s goggles into his pocket, then delicately lifted him, sending some painkiller magic though Flug’s exposed skin.  
Everything in his look was calm, but inside he was fuming with rage. Ho DARED some little worthless idiots do this to HIS property? And they called themselves heroes.

  
Soon, he reached the entrance, where Dementia and 5.0.5. were fighthing a half dozen of heroes, the lizard girl laughing maniacally as she dodged every blown.  
“Dementia, 5.0.5., we’re leaving. Get to the car _**NOW**_ ”  
The duo obeyed, because they saw Flug was with him, but also because that voice wasn’t human. Well, Black Hat’s voice was never human, but this time was particularly inhuman and dangerous.

  
As soon as he spoke, the demon’s subordinated quickly left, while the heroes stared in confusion.  
One then tried to attack, sprinting towards him.  
The otherwordly voice continued “ ** _You’re lucky I have more urgent matters to attend, or I would’ve tortured you until you begged me to end your miserable lives_** ”

  
A black flash and a gashing noise, and all the heroes dropped dead, white eyes fixed on the demon’s form.  
During the race back, 5.0.5. and Dementia sat quiet and still, a black long bubble holding Flug’s body and shielding him from further damage.

  
5.0.5. was a skilled nurse by now, having got to cure Dementia every time she did something reckless, but the wounds were too severe this time for him to do something else than trying to stop the doctor to bleed to death.  
Black Hat cursed under his breath. They couldn’t take Flug to a hospital, and the nearest villain doctor was still to far away to make it in time, and he couldn’t teleport other humans that far, not without the high risk of permanent damage of some kind.  
He watched Flug’s bandaged form, breathing and pulse still to uneven.

  
So, only one solution was left.

  
In his room, Black Hat’s look stormed over his large library. One black tentacle made of smoke finally grasped a big dusty book.  
The cover was white with golden decoration, made of a material that didn’t seem coming from this world, title and contend written ina a language known to only a couple of humans tops in the whole world. Luckily, Black Hat was no human, and that misterious language held no secrets from him.  
After blowing away the dust, the demon sweeped the pages, searching for what he needed.

 

  
Meanwhile, 5.0.5. was this far from freaking out. He felt useless, he couldn’t help his friend, it was hi fault- his silent breakdown was interrupted by Dementia, who placed a hand on his shoulder, not daring to look away from Flug and the monitor, afraid that if her eyes were to leave that position, Flug could leave them all.  
Warm tears began to form in her eyes, when the door was slammed open.

  
“Get out”

  
Dementia finally turned her head.

“But Sir…”

  
“I said get out!” snared Black Hat, so Dementia and 5.0.5. could do nothing but leaving the room.

  
Black Hat locked the door, placing a small spell on the keylock in the eventuality of Dementia spying him. A small grunt from outside confirmed his suspects, drawing a small grin on his face, but it didn’t last long. Black Hat had work to do.

  
The demon climbed Flug’s bed, knees placed on both sides of Fug’s thighs, careful of not applying any pressure whatsoever.  
He set the white book next to Flug’s chest, muscles tense as he read the incantation fr the millionth time. He had to be really, really careful, as healing was definitely not his specialty.  
He was good at destroying, that’s why he needed a scientis to actually build things.

  
Healing magic was powerful and difficult, that being the reason why only people with innate talents usually studied it.  
Black Hat stuck out his long tongue and removed his gloves, starting at the same time a slow guttural chant brom the back of his throat.  
Both of his saliva and his fingers were soon covered by faint blue sparkles, signaling the beginning of the enchantment.

  
He had to be really quick. While shapeshifting required almost nothing of his immense power, healing was a completely different matter. Of course, he could easily reform matter to his will, but that didn’t really could as healing, as the matter itself awlays turned into something anew when he manipulated it.

  
So, healing someone would drain a lot of his powers, and if he wanted to heal Flug before exaustion, he needed to be fast.  
First, the stomach wound.  
That was the most urgent, Flug would’ve survived if left with a broken arm, but gastrid acids devouring him? Obviously not.  
  
Black Hat drew close, and stuck two fingers into the wound, opening it a bit.  
Still unconscious, Flug grunted and mumbled in pain, but the demon ignored him, still chanting and keeping the spell active.  
He then stuck his tongue too into the wound, reaching further than his fingers, demonic saliva and magic succesfully healing the flesh.  
Powerful muscle slid over the tearing in Flug's flesh, welding pieces together and eating away any acid that might have poured out from the damaged organ.  
  
If it wasn’t for the moving tongue and his low chant, one could’ve thought Black Hat was asleep, eyes closed and body completely still.  
He couldn't risk to do something wrong, thet's why he chose to rely only on his touch, although he was Black Hat, he never does anything wrong. But wan't the right time for his ego; he was a practical man, he knew when to stop boasting himself.  
  
His saliva was dripping, shiny with white magic, and it started to burn a bit. He wasn’t made to heal others, it was almost like Holy Water on those demons from tv series about handsome hunters Dementia used to watch.

  
Of course, healing magic wouldn’t’ve killed him, it was still healing after all, but sure it burned like hell, leaving small scars on his fingers. His throat, like it had a mind of its own, never stopped chanting the spell, no words intelligible from it, but despite the guttural sound feeling like a long lost lullaby, but never completely forgotten.  
  
A single big spark skipped soundly from his fingers.  
'Do' the demon thought, nearly losing the thread of his spell. But he swiftly recovered, resuming his work.  
Occasionally, he would open his eyes take a look at Flug's face. His expression was still twisted with discomfort, but it seemed nothing he couldn't bear.  
The stomach wound took about half an hour to heal completely, but to Black Hat it seemed like an eternity, white healing power draining tons of his demonic black power.

  
And the demon let it, let the spell slowly exausting him, as he withdrew his tongue and proceeded with his hands to massage the broken arm and ribs, blue sparkles tying the calcium molecules back together, pure magic pumping from Black Hat through his skin and fingers.  
It took far less to heal the broken bones, and Black Hat let his hands run over Flug’s body, magic checking for damage. Blue sparkes flew from his claws, healing minor cuts and bruises.

  
When he couldn’t find anything else, Black Hat sat back, interrupting the chant, little sparkles dying on his skin. Flug’s breathing was stable now, and his heartbeat was too.  
The demon even allowed a small smile to creep on his lips, before his vision started to become blurry.  
He knew that would’ve happened, he used too much power together. Gathering his book, he ulocked the door, called for the others, than dissolved into black smoek, heading for his room.

  
Once there, he regained human form over his bed, the book falling on the ground but him not caring enough to pick it up.  
  
He felt awful. The wounds on his fingers will take two or three days go disappear completely, he sighed, using some of his leftover power to conjure a pair of brand new black silk gloves. The mere manipulation of shadows for something so measly as gloves made him feel dizzy.  
He hadn’t been this weak for… he didn’t even remember how many centuries.

  
But weirdly enough, he felt it was worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 _BONUS_  
  
When Flug woke up, he felt better. Almost all the pain was gone, and he fels a little shock of being in his room, but not really surprised.  
He worked for Black Hat after all, and the doctor well knew the demon couldn't stand who tried to take his possessions.

He was alone in his room, but he could smell the very familiar scent of ashes and cinnamon all over, followed by that of a freshly baked brioche and a nice cup of hot coffee.  
On his bedside table he indeed found a tray with the aforementioned goods. A dish-cover protected them, a symbol akin to a rune on it keeping the food warm and good. Next to it, a fresh paper bag and his goggles all cleaned. He was alone, the bag could've wait, he needed to eat.  
He barely started, that the door bursted open, Dementia and 5.0.5 rushing to hug him.  
5.0.5. made him understand that he was really worried for him. Dementia was back to her usual self, commenting out loud the doctor and nearly suffocating him for her impulsiveness.  
Flug shot a look at the door, only to see Black Hat, his coat not there, a brow arched and a faint smile of satisfaction.  
Flug smiled back, before being engulfed in 5.0.5. hug.


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit shorter, but I wanted to write it down so my mind could proceed with the plot already.
> 
> I plan to add a smut scene in the future, but probably it will be only hinted, and the real sequence will feature in a stand alone fic. In the future.
> 
> Obviously, I don't write fics unless during the night, as I'm publishing this it's 2:22AM here.

When Flug woke up, he felt better. Almost all the pain was gone, and he fels a little shock of being in his room, but not really surprised.He worked for Black Hat after all, and the doctor well knew the demon couldn't stand who tried to take his possessions.

  
He was alone in his room, but he could smell the very familiar scent of ashes and cinnamon all over, followed by that of a freshly baked brioche and a nice cup of hot coffee.

  
On his bedside table he indeed found a tray with the aforementioned goods. A dish-cover protected them, a symbol akin to a rune on it keeping the food warm and good. Next to it, a fresh paper bag and his goggles all cleaned. He was alone, the bag could've wait, he needed to eat.

  
He barely started, that the door bursted open, Dementia and 5.0.5 rushing to hug him.5.0.5. made him understand that he was really worried for him. Dementia was back to her usual self, commenting out loud the doctor and nearly suffocating him for her impulsiveness.

  
Flug shot a look at the door, only to see Black Hat, his coat not there, a brow arched and a faint smile of satisfaction.Flug smiled back, before being engulfed in 5.0.5. hug.

  
After a while, he got to be alone and eat his breakfast, finally. Under the dish-cover, he found a note too: “ _Take a couple of days off to recover, half-ill emplyees are no good for economy. BH”_

  
Flug frowned as he hated to stay still, but the brioche was divine, and the coffee had the perfect amount of sugar he liked, so he couldn’t really complain. That was the best of caring he knew Black Hat could manage so he accepted his fate of days off.  
  
Paper bag back on his face, goggles on (he struggled to read the note without them), and he got on his feet, heading for the library to get something to read.

Maybe something about planes.

Or demons.

 

  
  
Meanwhile, Black Hat was back in his rooms.  
He had come to Fug’s room to check on the doctor, even if he knew he shouldn’t have. He needed time to recover, and teleporting around the house didn’t really seem the best way to do it.

  
But he had to check. Even if he couldn’t admit it out loud, he grew quite attached to Flug, and not only as employer who values his employee.

  
Flug was the first in centuries who trusted him.

Surely, the first time Black Hat realized this fact, he actually thought Flug was a bit mad. Humans themselves weren’t trustworthy creatures, but putting his complete loyalty and trust in a _demon_? The boy must have been out of his mind.

  
And that upsetted Black Hat immensely. To be honest, he didn’t know how to react. How one react to trust when all he faced, everything he instilled in others during his entire existence was fear, and lies?

  
That’s why, during Flug’s third year of working for him,  the poor doctor was treated poorly, hoping to make him feel fear, real fear, for that’s all Black Hat knew. Well, his working conditions were always impeccable (Black Hat liked efficiency, and bad working conditions mean less and worse results), but Black Hat acted cold, distant, barely seen by the others and always yelling when they did, with a great disappointment from Demencia.

  
Black Hat mantained this charade for about a month, before noticing it being useless, so he stopped immediately. Flug and 5.0.5. never figured out the real reasong behinnd that month, but they attributed it to the low sales, so everything was fine.

  
After that, Black Hat never tried again to wreck Flug’s trust, but never reacted to it either. Sure, they boy seemed scared of him, especially during the filming of commercials, but he knew that was a little façade for marketing. And of course, he always jumped in fear when Black Hat pulled his pranks on him, but he could see it in his eyes. Flug's fear was never really about _him_ , not for his life, or well-being.

Of course Flug got scared, and being the anxious men he was, he got scared quite easily, for Black Hat's joy, but he was never _afraid_. That puzzled Black Hat, bringing his thoughts more than once on the doctor, and the reasons behind him, but never got a solution.  
  
After years, even the demon started to consider that maybe, maybe he had something for the doctor, some kind of - ugh - _affection_ for him. And that’s where it got him, wrecking and exausting his mind and body with dangerous - for him - spells, only to heal that skinny doctor and save his life.

  
_Funny._  
_He doesn’t save lives, he takes them!_

  
He scared the whole world over the centuries, even aiding other villains and dictators to get enough power to bring chaos, before “retiring” and starting to manufacture evil machines, about a couple of decades before.

  
Black Hat sighed. Was he really getting _soft_? Was his small human part taking control? (Demons needs a human part, however small, to be able to maintain their form and essence in this plane of existence)

  
That wasn’t however the right moment; he felt awful and needed rest.

 

 

  
  
Flug was nearly completely covered in dust and books. He managed to get a few books of his interest, and now he eyed a collection of fantasy books. It was a series he knew for some tv ads, so he had researched it on the interned and found it interesting.

  
After all, since he started working for Black Hat every story with demons is it seemed interesting. It was funny to compare fictional demons to his boss, laughing at how many differences and inaccuracies they featured.

  
He stretched to get the books; one, two three… wait, only three? He was sure there was a fourth book. It wasn’t so recent, and he knew Black Hat would’ve bought the whole series even it he didn’t like the first book, just for completion.

  
Flugh so packed up the first three books and a couple of others, bringing them to his room before heading to 5.0.5.’s. The fact that Dementia didn’t like to read much, and certainly not fantasy (he only saw her reading horrors) as she preferred comic books, persuaded that the missing tome was taken by either 5.0.5. or Black Hat.

  
Not many hopes for th first, but he headed to 5.0.5.’s room anyway. The blue bear was cleaning his bed, quite oversized even for one of his size, and was quick to confirm that no, he didn’t take that book.

  
Flugh sighed. Black Hat be it, then.

 

  
  
  
Black Hat had the book, indeed. He started reading the series out of boredom, and kept reading it even if he found the demons pictured quite ridicolous, but the writing was good and flowed effortlessly, so that was a book like many others, just to kill some time. He already finished his reading, but didn’t put it back yet.  
  
Black Hat was about to go to bed, when someone knocked on his door.

  
“What?”

  
“Sorry to bother sir” Flug answered behind the door “but I wondered if you had the fourth book of the series Demon’s hunters”

  
Black Hat was about to answer, when a coughing fit got hold of him.

  
He coughed heavily, throath burning like it got lava on it. He coughed and coughed, even Flug worriedly called him, still behind the closed doors “Sir, are you ok?”

  
When the coughin fit finally calmed, Black Hat was panting heavily, throath as sore as the desert, eyed wide and half filled with tears.

  
He felt dizzy, his chest aching as well as his head. But what troubled him the most was the slimy… thing he just coughed out. It was shiny, black and a bit sticky, covering his whole hand and dropping partially on the floor, where it started eating onto the carpet.

  
_Crap_ Black Hat thought, vision starting to blur “This can’t be any good”.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat wasn't so okay, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but I have no more ideas for this particular section, so here it is.  
> The good thing is that I more or less figured out the whole plot, and hopefully update more frequently (sorry for the wait!!)

Outside Black Hat’s door, Flug was confused.  
What should he do?

He should wait, as Black Hat stated, when he started working there, that nobody should ever enter his room without his permission?  
But Black Hat didn’t sound really good, maybe he needed help?

So, the doctor resolved to a midway, knocking again on the door “Sir, you need help?”

For a moment nothing happened.  
Then Flug managed to hear something, but it was too muffled to understand.  
“Sir…?” Suddenly, a patch of black smoke crawled from under the door, stopping at his eye level, only to materialize a book middair.

Flug caught it just in time; it was the book he needed.  
“Sir, are you okay?” Flug repeated. “Go away” this time the voice was clear, although a bit rough, even for Black Hat.

Instead of tranquilizing him, it only made Flug more worried. “Sir, are you sure-“

**_“GO AWAY”_ **

This time it was Black Hat’s otherwordly voice, at which Flug quickly departed, not wanting to know what could happen to him if he got Black Hat to repeat himself a fourth time.

Nonetheless, he was indeed worried. Black Hat didn’t really catch colds, aside from that time of the Evil Flu, so this coughing fit he just heard was new.  
Maybe the Evil Flu was back? But he didn’t recall cough as a symptom, and the last time all the effect it had was to make Black Hat grumpier than usual.

Flug sighed, rubbing his hands on the cover of his book. He couldn’t do anything anyway, as his boss clearly didn’t want companionship, so he got back to reading, the thought of his sick boss lingering in the back of his mind. But he was Black Hat, he was _supposed_ to be fine.

 

No, Black Hat wasn’t okay.

He knew what that black thing was, he read about it in one of his most ancient books, although he never experienced it, before now.

Like a smoker pollutes his lungs with tar, the healing spell polluted his body as well, and his demonic immune system was fighting it.  
It was nothing that could kill him, but was annoying as it meant days and days of stillness to recover.

Bullshit, he had work to do, he couldn’t stay in bed for days.  
Black Hat recovered a tissue from his desk, to clean his hand and the carpet, now with a hole on one side. He could fix it later.

He then threw the dirty tissue on what seemed a black plastic box, which suddenly opened a mouth full of teeth and swallowed the tissue. Being a demon had its perks.  
Black Hat leaned on his library, eyes running through the titles. He was breathing heavly through the nose, air rasping in his lungs.

Finally, he eyed the book he needed, luckily it was within his reach, he couldn’t afford to shapeshift now, even giving that little book to Flug had him exausted and panting.

The demon knew many spells by memory, but for his conditions he needed something else. The tome was ancient, with a black leather cover, not nearly as ancient as the white one, which Black Hat couldn’t look at without feeling the need to throw up, especially since a bit of black substance got on it too. He will clean it up later.

Instead, the black tome was vibrant in his hands, it looked like it wanted to be read and about to open on itself. The demon sat at his desk, his accelerated heartbeat slowing a little bit.

He conjured a bottle of water, and this mere gesture had him coughing again, luckily this time without throwing up anything. The bottle didn’t last, as Black Hat drank the water untill the last drop, easing a bit the burn in his throat.

He was starting to feel sticky with sweat, but couldn’t care to reabsorb and recreate clean clothes now.

Black magic oozed from the pages as Black Hat searched for the spell he needed, lowering the room’s temperature and making him shiver and the sweat started to cool down.  
Black Hat sat back in his chair with a satisfied grin on his tired face, wondering if they got some prisoners left: that spell needed souls to work.

With a flick of his wrist, a small computer screen completed with keyboard appeared from one side of the desk. He typed something and the sourveillance camera shifted to the prisons.

Black Hat growled.

Only one prisoner left, while he needed three.

He was a hero who tried to ruin his evil plans.  
Many tried, and the keyword is _tried_ , as nobody aver made out alive from Black Hat Mansion after their attempts to stop the demon buisnessman.

Some were tough however, enough to survive the defence of Flug’s gadgets and Demencia, that’s why they had a prison.  
Last time the heroes probably weren’t that good, as only one survived.

The demon sighed. He didn’t feel like going out on a hunt, and obviously he wouldn’t ask the others for help.

He was the great Black Hat, he didn’t need help collectiong souls.

Oh well, one will suffice.

Another tap on the keyboard, and he was in communication with the room 5.0.5. was in.  
“5.0.5., bring me the prisoner. I want him alive.”  
The poor blue bear was startled by the sudden voice, but was used to it, so he headed to the prisons.

Black Hat followed him through the cameras, he knew the bear could do his assignment, but better safe than sorry.  
Dementia was too reckless, there was a solid chance the prisoner didn’t survive until his rooms, and Flug… why didn’t he asked Flug?

Black Hat dismissed the thought, convincing himself that it was because the doctor had some days off, promply shutting up that little voice in the corner of his mind who informed him that maybe, maybe he simply didn’t want to worry the doctor.

Soon, the blue bear bought the prisoner.  
He was a tall, muscular guy, the typical airhead who thinks that some superstrengh is enough to take down a otherwordly being. Poor idiot.  
The man was all tied up, and blindfolded, not because of necessity but Black Hat like to scare his prisoners with a sudden apparition.  
But this time he didn’t feel like playing.  
After dismissing 5.0.5., he quickly began the complex spell; a magic circle formed itself on the floor, engulfing in black smoke both the hero and two dummies Black Hat kept around, in place of the two missing souls.  
The smoke became more dense and dark, as the hero started coughing, then with a strangled noise he collapsed, his soul cut out from his body.

Black Hat kept his eyes on the book, the spall wasn’t easy and he needed every bit of concentration, he couldn’t afford to waste that soul.  
At his command, the black mist swirled faster, regrouping at the center of the magic circle and becoming more and more compact every second, until it was nothing more that a little sphere that linger middair.

It was a dark sphere, darker than a moonless night, about the size of a beach ball, and inside that pitch black shone a sparkling light of the size of a marble: the soul.

Black Hat declared the last part of the spell, and he risked to ruin everything as another coughing fit got him. Drops of black sticky stuff surpassed his and and dirtied the old pages, luckily not covering up any crucial words.  
He continued the spell, and the back ball hovered near him, the mist appearing weightless and impalpable as it engulfed is head.

The demon quickly ate the shiny marble, enjoying the sensation of a refined soul. He wasn’t picky usually, he ate raw souls (which look like sea urchins) all his life, but for some situatons he needed a refined soul, in the shape of a marble.  
The mist dissipated, and Black Hat sat back in his chair, already feeling better.

After about half an hour, he decided he was good enough to eat human food, so he headed to the kitchen. Maybe Demencia didn’t eat up all the Oreos this time.

 

As he left, the demon didn’t notice that the black spots on both the books, the white healing tome and the black, demonic one, started to move.


	4. Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big delay, I really hope I can continue this more frequently. I already have most of the plot in my mind, but haven't really wrote anything yet.

Luckily for Black Hat, the Ores were safe from the lizard girl, so he grabbed a package (one of the larger ones) and headed back to his rooms, eating a cookie from time to time on the way back.  
They were delicious, and Black Hat felt proud of himself, since he was the one who spared the creator’s life (the real one, not the one Wikipedia tells you about).  
Once in his room, the Oreos were already half-eaten, so he left the package on his desk for when he got up.  
But now, he only needed to rest.  
Door locked, lights dimmed with a snap of his fingers and he was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

  
  
Black Hat awakened some time later at his employees screaming his name. He only managed to lift his upper half from the bed (and ugh, his head still felt dizzy) that a verry worried set of Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5 came bursting through the open door.  
Weird, he was sure he locked it before his nap, but couldn’t elucubrate on it as the trip rushed next to him in a very worried manner.

  
“Sir, are you okay?!” exclamed the worried Flug.  
“Sir, what game are you playing on us?!” asked Demencia.  
“Garoo?” questioned 5.0.5.

  
Black Hat looked at them completely doumbfounded. His employees never came looking for him when he was in his rooms, exept for emergencies, and certainly didn’t burst though the door that way.  
They either had gone mad, with a strong will to die at his hands, or there was something really serious going on.  
“Sir, are you… okay?” not receiving any answer, Flug had repeated his question.  
  
“Of course I am!” snapped Black Hat, ignoring his still present headache, dizziness and the overall fatigue of his body “I am Black Hat, why wouldn’t I be okay? And I’m not playing any games with you, as I was asleep, at least before three very loud employees came uninvited to my room possibly with a death wish”  
  
Flug, Demencia and 5.0.5. excanged a worried look, but not for their lives, that was one he knew very well, but for him. So the matter was really serious.  
Calming down a bit, the demon questioned them about what happened.  
He did not expect Flug’s word.

  
“There are two other Black Hats in the mansion”

  
No, that really wasn’t expected.

  
“What do you mean? Is this an elaborated prank of yours?”  
Flugh sighed “I wish it was, I mean exactly what I said. 5.0.5. and Demencia met them, and rushed to me. At first I didn’t believe them either, but the look in their eyes told me otherwise. That, and the truth-gun I used on them” Black Hat smirked satisfied at that.

  
Flug continued, his voice flat and professional, like he was explaining the properties of a new ray gun to one of the customers “What they said was unbelievable, really. At first I ran into 5.0.5., whi told me that he met you  near your rooms, expected you to hit him because he shouldn’t come that near, but instead you hugged him, gave him a pat on the back and went off, whistling a happy tune”

  
Noticing the surprised expression of his boss, Flug continued before he could interrupt him saying that it was impossible.  
“It seemed really weird to me too, but then 5.0.5. said something stranger. Go on, tell him what you saw”

  
The big blue bear shyly stepped forward, and started speaking in his cute but inintelligible voice.  
“What do you mean he was white?!” Black Hat snapped.

  
“Apparently” continued Flug “this Black Hat impersonator is dressed in white, with a light blue shirt. He looks exactly like you, and his presence feel exactly like you too, only the palette is… off. And his manners”

  
“But there’s more-“ he was cut off by an eager Demencia, who looked happy and angry at the same time.  
“But there is another Blackie! I saw him! I was minging my own business in the hall when you arrived, and I said hi Blackie and you said nothing, so I said hi again but then you were near me and you were dressed ALL RED! Like you always do but the black was red and the red was black! So I said nice look Blackie but then you punched me and started beating me up for no reason and…”he voiced trailed off.

  
With a little sigh, she continued “I was afraid, so I ran away. It wasn’t you, really Blackie?” she whispered.  
  
Now that he paid attention to the girl, he noticed the band-aids and bandages on her skin, and one of her arms was tinted a sick blue. Black Hat found himself reassuring that no, it wasn’t him and he wouldn’t beat her that way, not without a reason anyway.  
When Demencia had finished her “presentation”, Black Hat signaled Flug to continue.

  
“After that, I checked the security cameras. We’re used to you teleporting, but we always suppsed you don’t have ubiquity?”  
“I don’t. I can create a clone, but they’re painfully annoying to control and not worth their energy cost”  
“I supposed that, but we have two Black Hats on camera, at exactly the same time, but in two completely different parts of the mansion”  
With that, Flug extracted a small device from his pocked, pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared from it. A couple of taps, and he handed it to Black Hat.

  
The security footage played, according to the timer it ranged from less than twenty minutes before to live streaming.  
There were indeed two Black Hats, none of which, we supposed, were you”  Flug’s voice then returned to his usual self “A-and that’s why w-we were worried, s-sir”

  
On the screen two windows were open next to each other. One showed a camera from the basement, the other was located in one of the upper floors. Black Hat blinked surprised at the images shown.  
  
In both of the recordings, it was him. The image wasn’t clear, as Black Hat had the power to not appear in photos and recording unless he wanted to, and those two individuals clearly didn’t, but the shape and static it created couldn’t be anything else. They were him, they were Hats.

  
There weren’t other Hats, not in that dimension at least, and even if there were, he would’ve known. A being as powerful as him and of his kind wasn’t something that could roam around his house without him noticing.  
  
“So, where do they come from?”  
Flug gave him a worried look “We thought you could tell us that, sir”  
  
How could he? While these fakes roamed the mansion, he was asleep!  
The only two that saw them were Demencia and-

  
“5.0.5.? Did you say you saw the white one near here?”  
A nod.  
“Did it looked like he was coming from this room?”  
The bear thought a moment, then shrugged and nodded.  
“Probably, right”  
  
So there were two beings like him, one dressed in white who apparently was a real cutie, gentle and happy, and another dressed in red that wanted nothing than destruction, and they all came from that room. That at least explained the open door.  
  
Black Hat wasn’t even angry anymore for the manners his emplyees demonstrated entering his private rooms, that really was an emergency and they didn the only logical thing to do. Under layers of hate for the world, he was a little proud of them. Not that someone ever needed to know that.  
The due of impostors were completely still, according to the streaming of security cameras, but he guessed it won’t last.

  
Wait, security cameras…

  
“Demencia. Get on that wall and retrieve the eye from it” said pointing to the wall behind him.  
Even with her wound, it was really easy for the lizard girl to climb and retrieve what Black Hat asked, a small gummy-like eye that came out the wall with a plop.  
Noticing the puzzled expresison on the Doctor, Black Hat explained “I don’t have security cameras in my rooms, tech can be hacked. Instead, I have this” and presented the eyeball.  
Now that it was removed from the wall, the iris turned grey, signaling it wasn’t on.  
Black Hat held it over the lens on his left eye, and pressed.

  
The eye disappeared and Black Hat remained still, his other eye closed, for a few minutes.  
He met the expecting eyes of the trio “So, what did you see sir?” asked Flug.  
  
Black Hat opened the mouth to explain, but got another idea.  
He pressed the palm of his right hand on a scared Flug’s forehead “This is faster” and gave a light thud.

  
Images started flowing though the doctor’s mind.  
He was high from the ground, in a room that took him a moment to recognize as the same they were in, but it was empty.  
Soon, Black Hat came in, locked the door, put something on his desk and went lying on the bed.  
After a few seconds, something glowed on the ground. It was from a white book Flug didn’t noticed before. The glow then became a jelly-like mass of white, which grew and grew. Quickly, it reformed into… Black Hat.

  
It was him! The white one!

  
The Hat in white looked around for a moment, looked at Black Hat asleep and headed to the door, unlocking it and making his exit.  
The image fast fowerded itself to the next time smoething moved.

  
That time the glow, of a bloody red, came from the desk, from another book, a black one.  
The events repeated themselves, giving birth to the red Hat. He strolled around the room, quietly to not waske Black Hat up, but Flug could feel it’s beastly rage even from the recording.  
Before leaving the room, the red Hat picked something from the floor. It was the white book from which the white Hat came from, only that now it was tinted a dull grey.

  
Once he got the book, he left the room as well, but the recording -or the memory?- didn’t stop.  
Instead, it fasted forward a little bit more, only to show the white one returning.

  
He peeked inside, making sure Back Hat was still asleep, and came in.  
He went directly to the desk, retrieved the black book (which wasn’t black anymore, but grey just like the other) and left the room once again.  
Then, the vision halted.

  
Dr. Flug blinked as he was regaining his normal sight, and quick glance to his colleagues told him that they were looking to the footage as well.  
  
When everyone came back to their senses, Flug spoke “What are we going to do sir?”  
“You, nothing. I am going to catch those two before they do some serious damage to my property or my image, reabsorb them and put the spells back”  
“The spells, sir?” Flug was puzzled.  
“Yes Flug, the spells” Black Hat sighed, like he was explaing things to a kid “Those two were spellbooks, andfrom what we could see I assume that a part of me I discarded fused with the magical energy binded in the pages” Honestly, he didn’t know exactly how it could’ve happened or how he could really reabsorb them, that was a first for him, but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that in front of his employees.

  
The demon was about to add something else, but was distracted by a low but persistent beep from the holographic screen that laid forgotten on the bed.

  
At that sound, Flug panicked. He knew what it meant, it was him who set a tracker on the two Black Hat-shaped shadows, and that beep meant only one thing.

 

  
They left the mansion.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yest, for those who read it, the plot is heavily inspired by The Cloven Viscount by Italo Calvino.  
> It's the story of a man that was wounded during the war and was cut clearly in half, one exceptionally good, one exceptionally bad.  
> It won't follow the plot of the novel (technically speaking, the common parts are already ended), but there will be shipping, a lot of shipping, as Flug takes care of a weakened Black Hat against his two other parts.


	5. Taking action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two fakes flee, something unexpected happen, forcing the bystanders to take action.  
> Shipping starts to unveil, one-sided for now.

“Fuck”

 

  
Black Hat’s curse sparkled like a lone moon in a dark night  in the silence that grew between Black Hat Organization’s members.

  
Black Hat stood up immediately “Flug, send the Hat-Bots after them, I want to know where those two are every second”

  
“Already doing it” affirmed Flug, quickly tapping on his screen.  
Black Hat flashed a quick proud smile at him.

  
“Now, all we need to do-“ but Black Hat couldn’t finish his sentence, a heavy gasp halted his words, and for a few seconds he scrambled for air, as if his respiratory tract was suddenly closed, then fell on all four on the ground.

  
His employees were already at his side, deadly worried “Black Hat? Sir, please, answer me! Black Hat? Black Hat!” callaed a disperate Flug, shaking his boss’ shoulder.

 

 

  
No reaction.

 

 

  
Black Hat’s expression was fixed, yed void of any sign of life, nearly catatonic.

  
Flug started to hyperventilated. He didn’t know what to do, what is he gonna do now, what if Black Hat doesn’t come back, oh god what’s happening, ohgodohgodohgodoh-

 

  
“ _FLUG!_ ”

  
Flug shook awake panting heavily, only now noticing a very worried Demencia in front of him, one hand on Black Hat’s shoulder, one on his.

  
He had never seen her like that before “Flug, please, hold yourself together. I- I don’t know what to do if you break down too…” her words trailed off in a quiet sniff.

  
She was right. Black Hat was in danger and that was no moment to be panicking around. If Black Hat was falling apart, then one of them had to keep things going.*

  
“Sorry. You’re right.” Flug took a deep breath “We have to fix this, with or without Black Hat”

  
Helped by 5.0.5.’s strenght, they got Black Hat to sit on the edge of his bed, expression not changing a little bit while he was handled by the bear.

  
Both Flug and Demencia tried to snap fingers in front of him, but got no reaction whatsoever. His eye was open, but looked like he was in deep slumber.

  
5.0.5. and Demencia lined themselves in front of Flug “So, what are we gonna do?”

  
Flug suppressed a smile. He felt like a commander giving orders to subordinates.

  
“We need to know more about the whole situation. Black Hat said something about books and spells, but honestly I don’t know much about magic, let alone his kind of magic”

  
A confused look from his companions confirmed that neither of them knew anything about magic “So, we need the help for someone else”

  
“Someone _outside_ the mansion?!”

  
“Demencia, it’s the only solution. And I think I know who we should call. I remember that once Black Hat told me about a magic expert, someone neutral between heroes and villains. This person apparently makes a living out of helping people with their magical problems, regardless good or bad intentions, obviously for big money”

  
Dememncia was skeptical “And you know how to find this person?”

  
“I don’t, but I’m sure Black Hat kept some informations about them in his computer. After all, people dealing with magic supposedly have to keep track of each other”

  
Or at least that was what Flug hoped. The doctor opened Black Hat’s computer, only to be welcomed by a login screen.

  
_Nothing easier._

  
The password was, obviously enough, Black Hat. After a few minutes of searching, while Flug felt the piercing eyes of his worried friends, finally he found something, a email address.

  
Flug wrote a very brief summary of their problem, adding his credentials as Black Hat’s employee, and sent the email.

  
“Done. Now we have to wait and hope they’ll email back quickly. Meanwhile, Demencia, what are those fake Hats’ doing?”

  
“Roaming, Flug. They’re just… mindlessly roaming. The red one is in the countryside” and at that she snickered “uh. he’s probably lost~ The other one is stil in town, but on the other side, in the poor neighborhood”

  
Flug emitted a relieved sigh; at least they weren’t running from them anymore. The problem was how to retrieve them, probably a “Hey, it’s dinner time, come home” wouldn’t havve sufficed with them.  
His mind was galloping at full power, discarding an idea after another.

  
Those two things were Hats nonetheless, and if they had even 10% of Black Hat’s original power, restraining them  would prove to be difficult. After all, he didn’t have anything that could restrain that kind of power, as experiments on Black Hat or his capabilities were explicitly forbidden by his contract.

  
A soft ding made him lose the trail of his thoughts. Already?

  
Flug checked the computer and indeed there was an answer to his email.

  
The content was scarce, it only suggested that a face-to-face visit was needed to solve his problem. A brief set of rules followed, and then an address.

  
Flug scratched the back of his neck. That email meant that he had to bring Black Hat outside the mansion, in that shape… The man let out a frustrated groan. It was the only solution.

  
“Demencia, we need to go”

  
“Ok, so we’ll take care of Black Hat and-“

  
“No, Demencia. I need to take Black Hat with me and meet this person”

  
“I’m coming with you then”

  
“ _No_ ”

  
“But, I-“

  
“No buts Dem. Please. While Black Hat and I meet this person, I need you to take care of the mansion and surveillate the two Hats. 5.0.5. can’t stay alone, what if some hero attacks? And I can’t bring him with me either, with Black Hat not responding we need to lay low during this trip, and he attracts too much attention. Please Demencia, only you can do this.”

  
Flug’s last words impacted on Demencia’s resolve to go with them like two tons of bricks on a seashell.

  
“So, I’ll take the van. The back windows have smoked glass, so Black Hat will be invisible to others”

  
“What about you Fluggy? What if someone recognize you?”

  
“I have a plan” and winked at her.

 

  
  
—————————————————————————————————

 

  
  
Not wanting to leave him alone, Flug had 5.0.5. bring Black Hat with them in his room.  
Sadly, the change of view did nothing to the demon’s status.  
Flug disappeared in his bathroom, time for his magic.

  
He removed his paperbag, folding it carefully and storing it away in one of his pockets, alongside the goggles.  
Then, he retrieved a little blue bag from one of the shelves, blowing away some dust that resided on it due to lack of use.

  
First, he combed his hair and tied them back in a small brown ponytail.  
From the blue bag, Flug took two small glass bottles; he moved them aroung inspecting the content, to make sure it was still good.

  
After he finished, his brilliant green eyes were covered by a pair of dark brown contact lenses.  
He didn’t bother with his beard, it wasn’t very long, and its status of unkept made him look like a student.

  
Flug looked at his reflection in the mirror. Only a handful of people, the vast majority of which was in that very house, knew Flug’s face under his omnipresent paperbag, but the large scar on his face could attract attention.  
  


 

 

  
  
Meanwhile, Demencia was sitting next to Black Hat, 5.0.5 already gone to Flug’s laboratory to retrieve some equipment.

  
The lizard girl was restless, changing position every few seconds.  
She wasn’t a calm girl by her nature, but she wasn’t her usual cheerful self, now only fidgeting with anxiety like she was ttying to impersonate Flug.

  
Back in Black Hat’s room, she had feigned calm to help Flug and 5.0.5., but she was as worried as the rest of them.

  
Black Hat was too powerful to be stopped like that, ok? She couldn’t believe it.  
She felt her eyes tingling so she started talking, fighting back tears.

  
“ _Now now Black Hat, sir! All alone in my hands! What do you mean my hands are filthy? I washed them! Ahah, I’m touchin’ you! No, my hand will stay on your should as long as I want! You’re at my mercy now! Mwahahah! Yes, we’re gonna take care of you! What? We’re totally capable of handlin’ ourselves, especially me! No sir, that was an accident. That too. And that other too. Ok, that one was intentional. But imma grown up! I can be one if I want! And Flug knows what we’re gonna do so he’s gonna fix you no time! Trust me, he’s my best friend! He’s very anxious and an emotional mess like, always, but he’s cool and he know things-_ “

  
“Wow, thanks, Demencia”

  
Demencia was so focused on her little speech to not notice Flug coming out of the bathroom.  
She stayed silently in awe for a moment. That boy in front of here wasn’t Flug. He resembled the doctor, but it wasn’t him.

  
“AMAZING! You don’t even look like you! 92 minutes clapping!”

  
Flug smiled satisfied. He had covered his scar in layers of make up, got rid of the bags under his eyes and smoothed the sking to look younger. Not that he was old, he was barely thirty, but for the student look he needed to look five to ten years younger.

  
It wasn’t the first time he used that trick, but he needed time to accomplice, and added to the fact that he doesn’t like his face to be seen, the paperbag was always the best choice for everyday life.

  
But emergencies call for emergency measures.

 

  
  
Soon, 5.0.5. came back with a box full of various stuff. There was a simple ray gun, which Flug slipped into his pocket. It was a very basic mean of self defence, but efficient.  
Next there were two pocket shields. They looked like big stopwatches, and were able to block a good quantity of incoming damage. Usually he would’ve bought only one for himself, but didn’t know if Black Hat, had him been hit, would’ve healed himself like usual, so better safe than sorry.  
Flug attacked the device on Black Hat’s coat, but bore no reaction.

  
The he got out of the box another holographic screen like the one he already had which was now in Demencia’s possession.  
Last inside the bock, was a tiny silver bracelet. At a first look he would’ve looked like a simple piece of jewelry, but on a closer inspection it would’ve revealed it complicated and highly technologic design.

  
It was a product not yet on the market nor completely finished, it was planned to be prereleased and auctioned after a few months. It was meant to be paired with another device sold with it, that had to be placed inside a safe hideout. The bracelet would be linked to the receiving device, and upon a vocal comand it would teleport whoever wears it to the safe space.

  
It was still a prototype, and one-use only before needing a few hours to recharge. There was no other device needed this time, as it was linked to the mansion’s mainframe. Flug paired it on Demencia’s tablet, so whoever was teleported, would have got to her.

  
Too bad he had only one. Actually, he had more than one ready and fully working, but still hadn’t figured out how to pair more than one bracelet at time with the same device and not risk to mess things up had the teleports being actiavated at the same time.

  
So, only one safe teleport back. Without a second thought, Flug slipped the bracelet on Black Hat’s left wrist.  


 

 

  
————————————————————

 

 

 

  
Twenty minutes later, Flug was in the van, foot pressed on the pedal to go as fast as possible without breaking the speed limit.

  
Let’s be clear, a couple of policemen following him for going too fast wouldn’t be a problem, normally. But having to make them disappear now would surely only call for other problems, and Flug had many already, thankyouverymuch.

  
So he diligently mantained his speed one mph under the speed limit until he was out of town, where he activated the (highly sophisticated) cruise control on the van and turned to look at his passenger on the back seats.

  
Black Hat didn’t move a muscle when they loaded in the the van, and even tied the safety belt. He just stayed there, empty eyes fixed on nowhere.

  
Flugh sighed, Black Hat wasn’t the greates companion usually during trips - he was plain insufferable as he preferred teleporting, too bad it has a bad influence on his employees’ health - but at least he talked. Now Flug felt more alone than ever.

 

  
He took a glance at the digital clock. He instructed Demencia to call him for a report on the Hats every half an hour, so another 22 minutes and he would’ve talked to someone.

  
Exactly twenty-two minutes later, the car’s digital screel flashed alive, Demencia’s voice soon followed by live video.

  
“Hiyaa Fluggie! Here’s all good, those two fakers are still doin’ nothing aside wanderin’! How’s Blackie?”

  
“Like when we departed. Completely still”

  
“I feel you, he isn’t that much of a talker, uh?”

  
“Can’t blame him, you usually talk for two”

  
“Eheh, fair enough. Closin’ the call, 5.0.5. brought pancakes. See ya later!”

  
Yum, pancakes. Too bad he wasn’t at home, as his belly made a hungry noise. He had bought some snacks, bu he had four more hours of travel he knew he would get sick eating that early during a trip. Didn’t want to replicate the disaster of two years prior.

 

  
The next thirty minutes flew eventless, much to Flug’s boredom.  
He tried to turn on the radio, but quickly got bored with every show or song he came across.  
Now that the alarm of that morning had subsided, he started to feel the toll of responsability, when Demencia’s call interrupted his thoughts, lucky him.

  
“Nothing new to report, Flug.” she waited a moment “What kind of person do you think is, this magic expert?”

  
“No idea, Black Hat never mentioned anything about them, except praising their knowledge and professonality”

  
“Aww Flugster, if I didn’t know you any better, I coud think you’re jealous~”

  
Flug blushed violently, thanking the many layers of make up that hid his skin.

  
“W-what the hell ar-are you talking about?”

  
Merciless laughter came bursting though the speakers “Bwahahahahah Flug I can see your ears from here, you’re as red as a tomato bwahahahahah!”

  
Flug’s hands scrambled to cover his ears with hairs “It’s not true! And why would I be jealous about someone I don’t even know!”

  
“Because Black Hat praised them and not you~” the lizard girl apparently was having the time of her life “Don’t worry Flug, I feel you! You can join my Black Hat fanclub when you get back! There’s always room for another one who loves Black Hat!”

 

  
“I do not love him!”

 

 

 

  
_I think_.

 

 

  
  
“Yeah yeah, it’s the denial stage, you’ll get though it”

  
“Denial is a stage of grief, not infatuation” but the girl already cut off the call.

  
Flugh sighed, his hands still covering his ears. Were they really that red? Flug tried with the back mirror but couldn’t get a clear view. Demencia as always nnoyed the hell out of him, but at least she looked better than before, when Flug saw those tearing up eyes back in his room, he felt his heart hurt. He might be a villain, but family is family.  
  


 

 

  
“Flug…”  
  
It was so soft he could’ve imagined it. He jolted back, eyes instantly latching onto Black Hat, but there was no change in Black Hat’s situation.

  
Had Flug’s mind played a trick on him? But he was so sure he heard his boss talk…

  
“Sir, did you call me?” not surprisingly, he received no answer.

  
“You know” Flug started, turning back to face the road ahead “I think that now I really would prefer your complaining about the slowness of car’s travel than this silence.  
Heck, I would even prefer you scolding me for something I probably did not do!” Flug let out a sad snicker. A lone tear started its journey down his right cheek, but he was quick to wipe it before it made any damage to this makeup.

  
“I would really like you were here” whispered Flug “I mean, after all I enjoy your company, boss. Since I realized I was gonna be a villain in my life, yuo’ve been my hero. Ok, that was badly phrased. I mean, I always looked up to you, because you are the best of the best of villains! And when I realized I would’ve worked for you… I was happy. I still am. We care about you, Demencia, 5.0.5. and I. That’s why nothing’s gonna stop me from helping you, sir. Luckily Demencia isn’t here to hear me say these things, she would make so fun of me! Well, luckily not even you can’t hear me now embarassing myself”

  
After that, Flug went silent, as if he was musing over something.  
  


 

  
  
Four hours of uninterrupted silent travel, except for Demencia’s uneventful reports and a stop at a gas station had the potential to drive Flug mad. Luckily, at some point he managed to find a radio station he liked, so he reached his destination on the notes of Nicotine from Panic! At the disco.

  
The place was a big mansion, not hat-shaped obviously. It had nice arched windows, all closed, and many decorations in various shapes, but classical-looking gargoyles were the most prominent.

  
Following the email’s rules, he sent the first part of the payment from his tablet, then tried to get Black Hat off the car.  
He wasn’t really heavy as his humanoid body was quite thin, but it was like lifting a big bag full of sand, definitely and utterly unresponsive.  
At least there was no one around.

  
So, he managed to get one of Black Hat’s arms around his neck, the other dangling lifelessly over Flug’s hand, which tried to hold both the tablet and Black Hat’s side at the same time.

  
A ping from his tablet confirmed the payment, and at the same time the big wooden door opened.

  
  
Flug took a deep breath ans walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't plan to write it tonight, but I was struck by the lighting of inspiration so I decided to write it all in one go. This feels like the longest thing I wrote recently. Probably I could write even more, but I would have to write it in italian then translate it in english, and I have no will to do it. So I say goodbye to some details in order to make it quicker by writing it in english from the start.  
> I really need someone to start betareading my stuff, it doesn't matter how many times I read it, some typos still make their way to the final version.
> 
> Btw, there are two quotes hidden within the text. If you manage to find them, you can create a character I'll add in the story.  
> Hints: one is from a comic book from the '90 (DC Vertigo), the other is from an italian movie and is currently a meme.


End file.
